The present invention relates to a storage and order-picking system as well as to a method for automatically addressing storage spaces, wherein order-picking data are transmitted via a communication bus. Picking (“Pick-by-Light”) and/or storing (“Put-to-Light”) is performed in a manual light-guided manner in the storage and order-picking system.